


Gay Sleepovers 2k4ever

by arachnidstardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cotton Candy (Ambiguous), F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladystuck fill for phantasmalreality!! Hope you like this remix of your art!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Sleepovers 2k4ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantasmalreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmalreality/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleepover!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696152) by [phantasmalreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmalreality/pseuds/phantasmalreality). 



Here it is!! Hope you like it^^ If it's not showing up below, [the link to the imgur version is here](http://imgur.com/a/DHpx0). 


End file.
